My Favorite Coat
by Naomi Miyoko
Summary: When Akira is asked to simply mend a coat, what will the task evolve to? Updated, and the second chapter is WAY better - Akira gets a pill to relieve her headache from Master, but he accidently gives her a pill for something else. What was it? Could it have been that infamous blue pill? Mystogan can't deny that he likes the way it makes his teammate act. Lemons. OC x Mystogan
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

***I may end up doing some minor editing, and this is all Akira's point of view. Make sure to review! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Akira.***

* * *

"Akira." Mystogan mumbled dully.

I didn't lift my head and the mention of my name or show any sign of hearing him. If he kept on interrupting me, I would never finish working!

"Akiraaaaaaaaa." His voice echoed nonchalantly, carrying extra tunes that did not belong.

My teeth gritted in frustration. I quickened my pace, only to let out a yelp when I pricked my finger. That effectively stopped me. "What is it?" I growled, not just because of my now-bleeding finger. More so because I've heard his disinterested voice continually whining my name.

"How long will it take you to sew my coat?" Mystogan grumbled, and I was well aware of his impatience.

"The same as before, I don't know! If you keep on interrupting me like that, I will never fix this rag of cloth!" My face was flushed with anger, which seemed to amuse him even more.

Earlier, Mystogan had the nerve to have an all-out battle with Laxus. He won, but while he was overwhelmed with his big ego, Laxus had got a huge shot at him. It fried holes straight through his 'favorite coat.' So who did he call on? His teammate, me. It was ridiculous. If it would have been anyone else, I would have punched them in the face for asking something that stupid. So why was I sewing this coat? I don't know.

He made his face fall mockingly. "No fair! It's not a rag! It's my favorite coat!" Mystogan teased.

I fumed, mending his pathetic coat as fast as I could. "Why am I even helping you?"

"Because you're my teammate." He nudged me with his elbow.

I dropped the garment, my cheeks burning. The tips of my ears turned red, and I felt like an idiot. Truth be told, I have always and forever will, be envious of Mystogan's arms. They were so perfect and sexy, wrapped in bandages that showed off there every contour.

The feeling of those God-given arms rubbing against me was out of this world. Now _that's _unfair.

_Wait. Did I just call Mystogan…sexy? _

My reddened cheeks increased tenfold. I couldn't have. That's-that's just preposterous! We're teammates! This is blasphemy.

I shot him a glance from the side of my eye, my heart pounded to find a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Are you done?" His voice sounded ecstatic, stars in his eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "No." I bent over, picking up the coat, beginning my work once again.

Mystogan slouched at little, twirling a blue strand of hair aimlessly. "You don't have to fix it. I mean, there are better things to do."

Something's not right. I feel like he's leading me straight into a trap, since he was so hell-bent on getting this fixed. So, I decided to play along. "What else is there to do?"

Mystogan leaned forward, his lips brushing against my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck rose from the contact. "Me." He whispered

Whoa. Hold on. Did I hear him right? My head lifted slowly, almost mechanically. His eyes gleamed slyly; the look on his face was primal. I gave him a quizzical stare. "Uhh…" I couldn't think of a knowledgeable response.

He reached out, setting his hand against the side of my face.

That was it.

My façade cracked.

I jumped away from Mystogan, tying his coat around me. "You want your coat? Come and get it." With that said, I turned and sprinted away from him half-heartedly.

Mystogan didn't waist a second. With no ounce of self-control left, he pounced, landing right on top of me. His warmth radiated onto me, deepening my darkest desires.

"Ah! You oaf!" I teased him, earning myself a charming grin.

"Am I really that heavy?" Mystogan remarked as if taken aback.

I wanted to burst out laughing at his expression. "Didn't you know sexy muscles weigh quite a bit?"

His shocked look melted into one of appeal. "Is that what you think of me? It's so sweet." He deadpanned.

"I could think of nothing more appropriate for your description." I joked idly.

"Who said we had to be appropriate?" His husky voice seems to growl seductively.

While I was trying to comprehend his provocative response, he undid the button to his coat, stealing it literally right off my back.

Mystogan sprang up, turning into mist, allowing him to completely escape me. I pouted, "Get back here!"

Suddenly his stunning arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into an eagerly awaited kiss. Our mouths moved in sync, his hands freely exploring my body. I ground myself against his striking muscles, enjoying their simple amazingness. Leaning forward, I allowed him to deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth, and I fought him for dominance.

I was determined to taste every single bit of him.

Mystogan tasted spicy, piquant enough to stimulate the palate. Beneath that was a delicious saccharine of bittersweet espresso.

I pulled away after having enough, ending with me tracing his red tattoo lazily. "I believe you have something else for me." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively, allowing any inhibitions to be released.

"Akira," Mystogan purred. "I have so much more."

xxxXXXxxx

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the morning light. Sighing in disappointment, I realized it had just been a dream. What did I do to deserve such torture? It seems so real, I could even still taste him. His hands had burnt trails along my bare skin…

My face flushed and I banished the thought. There was no room for hoping and dreaming. In reality, Mystogan was Mystogan, and he was likely still a think-skulled wizard. Who was my partner. So I shouldn't be having fantasies about him. Not even dreams.

xxxXXXxxx

It was a normal day at the guild. The only thing that was different was that Mystogan's coat was half sewn…


	2. Chapter 2: Viagra

**So, after a few requests, I decided to continue this. Trust me, there will be more chapters. There's no real plot, so it's very drabble-like. Anyways, I hope I didn't make you all wait too long!**

**This is mah Christmas present to you!**

* * *

Victorious.

That's exactly how I felt.

After a five and a half hour battle against Erza, the winner was finally declared.

Me.

Sure it had been a long fight, and both of us were outstanding mages, but it was surreal to have beaten _Erza Scarlet._

There was sure to be an unrest in Fiore, but –

Icy cold liquid gushed down over my head, soaking my entire body, just as I had walked into the guild.

I stood still, pissed off beyond belief. Now I was _freezing, wet, and angry._

"CONGRATUL-" A bunch of guild members surrounded me, their eyes flashing with excitement.

Before they could finish their cheers, a few of them broke off, staring at me.

Why were they staring like that?

Particularly Gray, who was giving me this guilt-ridden gaze, but he wasn't even looking at my face! Natsu – and I'm talking about that dense ready-to-fight-all-the-time idiot – swallowed thickly in self-shame, a faint _blush _covering his face.

Juvia clamped her hand around Gray's eyes. "Gray-sama, don't look at Akira! You can only look at me that way!" She wailed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I wasn't looking." Gray got defensive, his voice taking on an annoyed tone.

"What are you all talking about?!" I growled, waving my arms around in importance.

Lucy stepped forward, grabbing me by the shoulders, an apologetic look on her face. I looked at her in confusion, but she turned me around, laughing lightly. Not until she'd brought me into the bathroom did she talk.

"You're shirt… Akira. It's white."

Nodding, I didn't catch her drift. "I know what color my shirt is."

She continued. "After they poured the Gatorade on you, it kind of..." The blonde trailed off, embarrassed.

"Kind of what?" I pressed urgently.

I needed to know.

"It got see through and you're not wearing a bra!" She rushed her words out so fast that I hardly made out her response.

It took a few seconds to sink in.

_THOSE MOTHERFUC-_

I tried to act like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Perverts."

"Are you ok, Akira?" Lucy questioned me cautiously.

"I'm fine." The dark, murderous look on my face said otherwise.

"Here, let me call out Virgo. She can get you clothes."

Towards the end of the battle, when the odds were suddenly against Erza, she began using bitchy moves against me. She even resorted to purposely cutting my shirt off, as if embarrassment would cause me to surrender.

I had to fight the last few minutes topless, which was extremely humiliating, keeping in mind that _the whole fucking guild was watching. _When I heard whistling coming from the audience, it really grossed me out, especially when it was coming from perverse individuals like Laxus and _Freed._

Yes, I said Freed.

Freed Justine.

He had only whistled because Laxus had… at least I hope.

Still, I had no intention of figuring out if the emerald-haired man was twisted at heart.

Standing to the side, I partially listened to Lucy and her spirit's conversation. My focus was more directed to the noises of partying outside the girl's bathroom door. It wasn't supposed to be taken the way Erza had taken it – a celebration of her losing. A long time ago, Master had promised to throw a party if anyone could ever trump Titania.

Well, he was a man of his word.

"Here." The celestial spirit handed me clothing, but I hadn't even glanced at it.

"Thanks."

With that, she'd disappeared in a poof.

Switching my gaze to my hand, I peered at the outfit. "I am not wearing this."

It was a small blue bikini, and it looked hardly big enough to cover me.

Lucy's face stayed devilish, clearly cooking up something. "So you're going to wear a soaking wet shirt instead?"

Frowning, I stared in the mirror, as if weighing the options of either wearing the see-through shirt, or the tiny bathing suit. "This is blasphemy, Lucy. Why are you doing this to me?" I whined, a little fonder of my shirt than the thing she was trying to make me wear.

"No reason, Akira." She faced away from me. "I just can't believe you'd rather wear a -"

"Fine. I'll wear it." Regardless of my reluctance, I changed into the revealing outfit.

"You have to put this on as well." Before I could bitch about it, she'd slipped matching blue bunny ears on my head.

I started to complain, but she told me I _had _to wear it, because it would make it easy to find the victor.

Outside the bathroom, I started off towards Gray and Natsu, and quickly.

It was payback time.

"A-A-Akira?" Lucy's wavering voice came from behind me.

Ignoring her, I'd already crossed the distance between me and the two mages. I sent them both flying into the wall; Gray and Natsu landed in an awkward tangle of bodies on the floor.

Considering that they hadn't seen me, I casually sat down at the bar. I didn't want to have to deal with them longer than I had to.

Gray rose up from the mound he'd landed in, pointing a finger at Lucy. "Why did you do that?!"

"Scary!" She quietly exclaimed from the dark look on the ice mage's face. Then the blonde reacted to his accusation. "I didn't! Ak-"

"Is it a fight you want, Lucy?" Natsu stood, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ahh! No!" The pinkette hadn't heard Lucy, and threw a punch at her way.

Instead of his target, Natsu ended up sending his first straight into Loke's chest.

Before I could comprehend, a full-blown fight had begun. Still quite angry, I rebelled against the throbbing in my head. The smell of Gatorade was really giving me a head ache.

Turning slightly to my left, I noticed Makarov sitting in the chair next to me. "Hey, Master, do you have any headache relievers?"

"In fact I do!" He reached in his pocket, pulling out a pill. "Here."

Eagerly throwing the pill into my mouth, I swallowed it down with a swing of rum. "Thanks."

He laughed casually. "You're welcome."

While I waited for the effect of the medication, my eyes scanned the room.

_Damn. Where was Mystogan? _I cursed in my mind as I left my seat, idly walking around the edges of the battle.

My teeth forced down on my tongue as someone tapped my shoulder. Whipping around, I held one hand up to my mouth in pain, finding that I was uncomfortably close to my teammate. "You made me bite my tongue!" I mumbled, blaming him.

He leaned forward slightly, so slightly that I wasn't sure if it was only my imagination, but it didn't change the fact that he was unbearably close. A ferocious blush coated my cheeks as I felt his body heat. It was so warm and inviting that it seemed like a sin to emit as much as Mystogan did.

"Back up. I can hardly move." I offhandedly commented, searching his face for any sort of reaction.

The corners of his lips upturned a little bit, and it looked as if he was fighting off his sly grin. He still didn't move, amusement shown clearly in his eyes.

Why was he such a tease? Honestly, ever since I'd had that dream about him, I literally couldn't ever look at him the same.

Taking a slow step back, I realized how graceful he moved, as odd as it sounded. I probably walked like a drunken person compared to him.

"Anyways," He acted as if nothing had happened, instead focusing his attention on my frowned expression. "you should be smiling when you'd beaten Erza Scarlet."

A deeper frown formed on my face. "I should be doing a lot of things." Throwing an arm around his sturdy shoulders, I starting walking him towards the bar. "Like getting drunk."

"Drunk? Is that even possible?" He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Given enough time, yes." I confirmed.

He sat down in the seat beside mine, asking Mirajane for a scotch.

Before I could even have a nice, stiff drink with Mystogan, Natsu called out his name in the midst of the ongoing fight behind us.

"FIGHT ME, MYSTOGAN!" He roared, always eager to battle.

The blue-haired man sighed. "He never learns, does he?" Throwing the words over his shoulders, he got up, making his way over to the fire dragon slayer.

I was idly drinking alcohol five minutes later, not feeling any effects. It was nearly impossible for me to get drunk, and the only one who could outdrink me was Cana.

"Damn it, you left me by myself." Joking, I turned to my teammate, who'd finally returned after dealing with Natsu.

"I won't do that again." Mystogan spoke up, lazily sitting in the seat beside me.

"Hmm…" I thought for a second. "Do you mean it?"

"Sure." He faced me, curious. "Why?"

"I'm going to blackmail you with it someday." Swiveling the chair his way, I grinned triumphantly.

Mystogan shook his head. "Nice to know."

By now, everyone had a drink of something, and Makarov called a toast. When his small speak was done, I idly clinked glasses with Mystogan, entirely too consumed with my sudden strange feeling to pay attention to my teammate.

"Hey!" He exclaimed mildly, and I decided to focus on him. "If you don't make eye contact when toasting, you'll have bad sex for seven years."

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed, my face growing hot.

Cana laughed from her typical spot at the bar. "It's true."

Annoyed, I fixed Mystogan with a fiery stare before re-clinking our glasses. "Better now?" Sarcastically, I questioned him.

"A lot better." He commented, a winning smile playing on his lips.

Not a minute later, I noticed that Mystogan kept his eyes on me, as I must have been making a weird face. I gazed up at him, confused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Instead of answering me, he leaned forward, making me uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Mystogan scrutinized my expression.

"I don't know." I admitted, not trying to bring my odd feelings up.

He reached over, lightly lifting my chin up; the contact made me heavily blush. "Is it from the alcohol?"

"No." I wasn't even close to being drunk! "The only thing I took was a headache reliever from Master."

Suddenly interested, Mystogan inquired further. "What did it look like?"

"It was blue and kind of square-ish." I absently thought about their description.

A full-blown smile split his face in two, and he covered up a few laughs with a cough. "Oh my God." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

Eyeing him doubtfully, I watched as he approached Makarov, whispering something in his ear. The white-haired Master's eyes widened, to the point that you think they'd pop right out of their stretched sockets.

"Uhh… everyone!" Master stood up at the bar, easily catching all of the guild's attention. "We have a situation."

xxxXXXxxx

"Master, what's this 'Viagra' where talking about?" Natsu stood up, Lucy giving him death glare.

Embarrassed, Makarov sputtered. "It's… it's a pill that a woman shouldn't take."

Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt, calling him down, not wanting him to ask more embarrassing questions.

Everyone in the guild was sitting around in a circle, trying to figure out what they were going to do with me.

I was mortified beyond belief, the tips of my ears red. My face rested on the table where I'd shunned myself from everyone.

"Why can't she just go home?" I picked up on Gray's voice.

_Was he naked right now? _My mind ran wild. _That'd make it so much easier to –_

"No. That's the worst possible solution." Master fully rebelled against that idea.

"Then one of us can walk her home. Hell, I can even walk her home." Natsu spoke up again, entirely clueless about the entire situation.

_Natsu's pretty strong! He'd be great in bed._

"That's just as bad. She'd have to go with someone her own gender." Makarov was trying to quickly solve this before it got any worse.

"And why's that?" Natsu was a little too engaged in the conversation for his own good.

Master paced back and forth, clearly thinking of a way to break the news to such a dense individual. "Because she's going to have urges, Natsu."

"What kind of urges?" The pink-haired man pried for details.

"Urges to do bad things." Makarov hardly clarified.

Natsu still looked confused, and Gajeel face-palmed. "You know, _bad things." _The iron dragon slayer made sure to emphasize certain words.

"Oh!" A laugh sounded from Natsu. "Well, what's wrong with that? Lucy and I do bad things all the time!" He flashed a grin, but Lucy looked livid.

"Lu-chan, I always knew you were in a relationship with Natsu!" Levy giggled.

Lucy threw her hands up in the air, trying to wave off her blue-haired friends comment. "O-of course we aren't, Levy!" She realized how stupid she sounded, and changed the subject. "Geez, why are we talking about me? Shouldn't we be talking about Akira?"

Cana lifted up a barrel, taking a swing of her favorite drink. "I say we just let her go and do what she wants. Even if it means she's going to go and fuck some stranger."

A couple people mumbled in agreement.

_THANK YOU CANA! _I screamed in my mind, not rational at the moment.

"No!" Master almost yelled, surprising everyone. "That's horrible! What happened to taking care of your nakama?"

After a long moment of silence, Lucy took the opportunity to speak up. "What can we do? Tie her up?" Clueless, she offered up a completely unreasonable solution for my problem.

Honestly, I could break through anything they tried to tie me up with, if they could even tie me up in the first place.

"That's just… kinky." Laxus commented, a twisted smile on his lips.

Gajeel gave the lighting dragon slayer a disgusted look. "Only if you're perverted."

The two dragon slayers glared at each other, muscles already tense and prepared for a long, difficult fight.

"Guys!" Levy flailed her thin arms in the air. "We have to help Akira!" Drawling their attention back to me, Levy looked as if she were mulling things over herself.

Loke smirked, pushing him glasses up on his nose. "You know, Master, I wouldn't mind suppressing such a lovely girl's need for se-"

A firm slap in the face cut off his sentence, seemingly by the celestial mage who had an evil look on her face. "Did I say you could speak, Leo?" She grinned, her voice raspy and deep with anger. Reaching for her whip as a warning, Loke disappeared in a second, afraid to be punished by his master.

I frowned in the corner, and thankfully, no one saw. Loke would have been enjoyable. It was a little confusing as to why Lucy was so angry with him offering up his 'services.' Was there some secret threesome the guild didn't know about that included Natsu, Lucy, and Loke?

While I pondered the possibilities, Mirajane, in the corner of the room, changed into her demon form. "I have an idea."

Everyone, including me, turned their attention to her.

"I'll bring her home and stay there. She won't get past me." Self-assured, Mirajane spoke confidently.

xxxXXXxxx

I gave the barmaid a confused stare. "What are you doing, Mira?"

She held the house key out towards me, not in her Satan soul form. "I'm giving you someone's house key."

"I know, but why are letting me go?" It was still beyond me, but I was thankful.

"I'm letting you go because I'm not as narrow-minded as Master. I know you who you like, even if you don't. So I'm giving you their house key."

"Who do I like?" Now I was really confused.

Mira smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Winking, she dropped the key in my hand. "Now go and have fun. But you better fill me in," The look on her face became dark. "because I love staying up to date with all the relationships in Fairy Tail."

"I will, and thanks, Mirajane!" I grinned happily, and promptly left her.

_Score._

Upon walking out into the street, I wondered about whose door the key would fit into. It was tasteful and genius of a plan, as I was going to be as surprised as the man himself.

Would it be someone like Natsu, even though he was with Lucy? Or maybe even an exhibitionist like Gray?

Shivering, I pondered if she was crude enough to give me the key to Laxus's apartment. That would be the end of me for sure. But honestly, right now, I probably wouldn't mind if it was the key to Freed's house. Anyone would do.

"Whoa, it's cold out here." Whispering to myself, I kept to the back roads of Magnolia, not wanting to get seen by anyone from the guild.

Slowly but surely, I was trying the locks to many of the houses that belonged to us Fairies, only to be met with disappointment each time. By now, I was entirely voracious, angrily shimmying doorknobs. Was I ever going to find the intended house?

Fed up with everything, I began walking in the woods, fuming. Forget Mirajane and her stupid relationship antics.

However, not much further on did I realize that I was headed towards Natsu's house. If this _was _the key to his house, I wouldn't be that disappointed. I mean, Natsu acted way to innocent when it came to this stuff, but none of us at the guild ever hear Lucy complaining.

As my feet carried me that way, I caught sight of his door, only to realize that the flame-brain didn't even have a lock. Stomping away in fury, I decided that Mira had probably tricked me. What if instead of watching me, she just set me free with a key that didn't fit into any houses?

Trolling along, I discovered that another house had come into view, totally shocking me.

_When had that been there?_

I approached the house, trying out the key. It slid right in, easily unlocking the door.

Giddy once again, I silently crept into the house.

It was extremely clean, with immaculate cream carpets. At least, that was as far as I could tell without the lights on. With the dead silence that stretched throughout the house, I was entirely sure that I was alone. However, in a matter of minutes, I discovered who's home it was.

Mystogan's.

I guess Mira really had a thing for hot teammate sex. She'd paired up Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Erza – although they hadn't lasted long, and even Gajeel and Levy, but only after he'd joined Shadow Gear.

Would my name, obviously followed by Mystogan's, soon be added to the list?

My thighs rubbed together at the very thought, a darker part of me hypothesizing that my fantasies about him were going to come true.

I decided to search his house, not really looking for anything in particular. Everything he had was pretty typical for a guy - football magazines, a TV, and an umpteen amount of movies. However, it wasn't messy in any way, shape, or form. Not that it was a bad thing, but I hadn't expected him to be that adamant about cleaning.

In his kitchen, I noticed that his calendar had various notes sketched on it. I stepped forward to get a better look, realizing that almost all the notes had, in one way or another, relations to me.

It was all normal, like small notes about what days he was going on a mission with me, or what day the fight between Erza and I was, until I started flipping through the future months, stopping dead on the one in November.

_November 17th – Akira's Birthday._

Even after a few moments of a totally blank mind, I was still computing the fact that he actually remembered my birthday.

I think it was sometime last year when we were stowing the night away in a nearby cave when he happened to mindlessly ask me when my birthday was. With a memory as bad as Mystogan's, it was a miracle that he actually remembered.

On a whim, I opened the cabinet below the calendar, discovering tons of older ones. I passed time by skimming through them, coming to the conclusion that his memory wasn't as bad as I'd thought. Mystogan even recalled the day when I'd first met him, April 3rd, as a mission for my arrest. But that was a whole other story on its own.

After I'd put away his calendars, I didn't have to wait long before I picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the door.

Calmly, I stayed put in the corner, shrouded in darkness. He came through the door, still unaware of my presence before turning around to lock the door.

Closing in on him, I watched as he slowly realized that there was someone else in the house. "Mystogan."

He turned to face me slowly, eyes stretching wider as he recognized me. "How did you-"

Smirking, I held up the silver key, and it dangled menacingly in his face. "Mira gave me your house key."

"I want it back." He looked frustrated, reaching towards his spare key.

Holding it at arm's length, I kept it from his reach. "Too bad," I used a little of my magic, teleporting the key elsewhere. "I happen to like having a key to your place."

Mystogan's attempts to retrieve his keys stopped, as he saw that it was now impossible to get them back. He seemed lost for words, his eyes giving away how utterly clueless he was, showing that he didn't know what to do.

"Still," Stepping forward, I invaded his personal space. "I didn't come here to argue with you about your keys."

Shifting his weight uncomfortably, he seemed as if he was suddenly nervous being this close to me. "You're my teammate." He started with his excuses, something I was already familiar with.

"And when did that mean anything?" Gazing up at him, I narrowed my eyes slightly.

He was so close, so warm, and so _silent. _It was as if a cat had his tongue.

"Mystogan," I whimpered his name, pressing my body against his, indulging in the warmth he unknowingly provided. "Kiss me," The blue-haired man looked as if he was about to protest, but I continued on. "please." Begging with him, I wished that he would comply with me.

His fingers cradled my chin, slightly tilting my head back. "I can't." Mystogan's voice sounded hollow, and he obviously forced the words out.

"You can." I opposed him, a glint of frustration in my eyes. "After all, what's stopping you?"

I used his brief moment of silence to my advantage, planting my lips right on his. As if in shock, Mystogan idly stood there, and I increased my efforts.

Licking his lips, ever so _obviously, _I made it clear that I wanted him to part his lips. After all, he was my teammate.

My friend.

Mine.

He was mine.

Yet he resisted me, his hands resting on my stomach, weakly trying to push me away. It was like his strength had left him, and all he could do wasn't even the least I could do.

As my patience ran short, I resorted to aggression, mercilessly biting through the skin on his lower lip. He jolted, a faint mewl sounding from his throat, muffled from our contact. The blood that seeped from his laceration overpowered the taste of scotch on his lips. Even with my brutal attempts, Mystogan didn't allow me access.

_Fine. _I thought evilly. _This is only the beginning._

My hands found his neckline, and I ripped his shirt down the middle, the remaining pieces slipping down to his wrists. I pulled back from his lips, and I swear, he lightly shifted forward to capture mine once again, but stopped himself short of the task.

While he seemed to be a little confused with his actions, I slid a finger down his well-defined chest, wondering how it was possible for him to be that muscular. It wasn't in my blood to admire, but hell, there wasn't a single way for me not to admire his amazing muscles.

By now, Mystogan had found the will to push me away, causing the rest of his top to slide right off. "Akira, seriously," He pleaded with me again, stepping back a little. "I… you…." Breaking off, he looked like his mind was whirling, trying to come up with something to say.

Ignoring him, my eyes remained playful as I dug my finger into one of his old scars, which happened to be the most vulnerable spot on his body. Coincidentally, I'd been the one to give him such a mark. He yelped, the action making him weak in the knees, causing him to lose his footing.

Much to my embarrassment, a tiny cry of surprise left my lips as he fell onto me, sending us both crashing to the ground. He snarled in pain, his body pressed against mine so firmly I wasn't sure if I could find space between us if I tried. My breathing came heavily from the fight I had to put up just to get oxygen. Nonetheless, I noted that Mystogan wasn't even trying to get up yet.

After my initial shock faded, I rolled over, pinning him down beneath me. His tawny eyes were utterly dazed, as if he couldn't decide whether this was a dream or not. With a laughing smile, I reached behind my back, teasingly tugging at the strings that held my bikini top on.

Mystogan's hands became active as he fought against me to keep my clothes on. "Stop," He cursed under his breath. "It's wrong."

He didn't really address what was currently happening, but he had a wit as sharp as mine. It was obvious what I came for, and he _would _provide me with it.

Letting him get away with a small victory, I stopped pulling at the strings, decided that I'd rather have him take it off. "How is it wrong?" Lowering myself down, I kissed along his jawline.

Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. "Because I'd be taking advantage of you, since your only acting this way because of the pill Master accidently gave you." Mystogan breathed, reopening his eyes to analyze my expression.

"When has a pill ever," I traced the upper half of his tattoo, something I often wondered about how he'd gotten. "changed how a person felt about someone?"

A strained expression formed on his face. "Why are you making this so difficult, Akira? All you have to do is leave, and we'll-"

"I'm not leaving." Darkly, I informed him of my intentions. "However, it's your choice if you're going to be reasonable or difficult."

Seemingly going with the latter, he started attempting to squirm out from beneath me. With a mischievous grin, I propped myself up on my elbow. I dipped my free hand beneath his waistline, my fingers wrapping around the base of his thick cock.

His movements immediately stilled, as if in shock at my boldness. The next thing I knew, his grip was snapped around my shoulders. "Aki…ra." Mystogan groaned my name.

Slowly, teasingly, I slid my hand down his long shaft, my fingernails gently dragging against his flesh.

"Please," He gasped, gulping for more air. "stop." His whole body shook with pleasure.

It was exactly how I'd wanted him. Just seeing him trying to plead his way out of things was enough.

"I know you like it, Mystogan." Laughing inwardly, I felt him throbbing for more from beneath my touch.

He looked defiant, but it was clearly forced, just so that he could appear to not be enjoying this. A little bit faster this time, I glided my hand down him once again. Mystogan covered a moan badly, his knuckles white from grasping me so tightly.

The blue-haired man's heart beat wildly in his chest, matching my own erratic heartbeat. To provoke a certain response, I outlined the area where his flared pink tip met with his skin, not yet rubbing against the super sensitive skin.

"Stop it." A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, and he begged with me.

A smile ghosted on my lips. "If you don't like it, then you can easily push me off, Mystogan. I'm not stopping you."

Staring up at me, completely shocked, it looked as if Mystogan finally came to terms with the fact that his actions weren't matching his words. With one glance at him, I recognized the look on his face. He was so close to letting go of the self-composure he'd been desperately clutching onto. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge.

I finally passed my thumb over the very top of his member, earning a hiss of desire from Mystogan. It was easy to locate the tiny opening, and I put pressure right there, rubbing slow circles. Most people bypassed this area, but when enough pressure was applied, it was as sensitive as a girl's clit.

Mystogan squirmed from beneath me, this kind of pleasure clearly foreign to him. He moaned, shivered, and mindlessly dug his fingernails into my skin.

Panting, his muscles felt unbelievably tense from beneath me, and he groaned my name. The blue-haired man's hands slid along my skin, stopping at the simple knot to my top. He pulled it out easily, the second knot coming of the same fate.

Instead of giving Mystogan what he wanted right away, my hands travelled back upwards, much to his uncontained disappointment.

My lips trailed down his muscular chest, and I paused to ask him a question. "Do you want me?"

Not inhibited anymore, he freely told me how he felt. "More than I should." Mystogan admitted, whispering because of his lack of breath.

Pressing my ear against his pectoral, I listened to his heartbeat, which quickened as my fingers idly doodled on his chiseled abs.

I liked having this effect on him.

"Only me?" Closing my eyes, I focused on the sound of his quick breathing, and it almost calmed me down.

Just being this close to him was like therapy for my starved hormones.

"Only you." His voice rang out right in my ear, and it was the response I'd wanted.

It took only seconds to undress each other, our lust making our hands work quickly, urgently.

I straddled Mystogan, sliding him into me slowly, taking my time to get used to his rather large size.

He latched his mouth onto my breast, his tongue darting out to attack my nipple. "Mystogan." I quietly moaned his name, my eyes half-lidded, slightly overstimulated.

God, he just felt so good! With his cock entirely inside me, I realized that it wasn't as painful as I'd thought I'd it would be. I mean, I had been a virgin, right?

Not in the mood to ponder such trivial things, I teasingly slid him back out of me. I was tight enough to provide a slightly painful resistance for my teammate, but I knew he was masochist like me. Without a little pain, nothing was fun!

He groaned against my skin, ruthlessly biting at my breast. My fingers laced through his hair as I yelped, the action bringing tears to my eyes.

Mystogan pulled back, his eyes slightly challenging. "Was that too much?"

A second before I answered him, I slammed him all the way back into me, fast. The look on his face was priceless - biting his lip in order to keep back a cry of surprise.

"No," I commented. "It felt good."

"Good? How about great?" He joked, kissing the extremely sensitive skin on my neck, I was able to cover up a twitch of surprise, but luckily he pulled away from my neck.

I wasn't really fond of people touching my neck, and he knew that. My father had taught me that it the weakest spot on a person's body, making it extremely vulnerable.

Letting those thought dissipate, I decided to play along with his game. "Amazing?"

"Fantastic." He moved up, pressing his lips just next to mine.

My speed became gradual as I glided up and down his shaft; I scrambled to think of better word.

A frown formed on my face. "Damn it, Mystogan." Reluctantly, I admitted defeat.

Making his move, the blue-haired man leaned forward, pressing my back down against the carpet. He suddenly grasped my hips, roughly penetrating me.

Thrilled, I enjoyed the sudden change of tempo. I brought my hips up to meet his urgent thrusts, which were angled to brush against my clitoris.

Feeling a little mischievous, I gripped a certain spot right above his elbow, and he shouted in pain, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Stop it!" He growled, awkwardly trying to get me away from his pressure point.

It was always so easy to get him irritated, and I enjoyed his anger. "Why? Am I making you mad?" I narrowed my eyes playfully.

He looked as if he was going to lose his temper, growling back as a response.

Somehow, he managed to get free of my death grip, and changed the intensity of his thrusts as payback, to the point where it was actually painful.

"Mys-" Before I could warn him, he brushed his lips against my neck, purposely trying to piss me off.

I whimpered, attempting to pull away from the contact, but Mystogan had me firmly held down, rendering me no escape. He nibbled on the soft skin, and my fingernails dug into his back as a response to the unfamiliar sensation.

Without warning, Mystogan started sucking blood up to my skin, and I thrashed from beneath him to get away. It defiantly did not feel good.

Biting down on my lip, I refused to let out any cries of pain as the time he spent with his lips against my neck increased. He finished making a bruise, pulling back to analyze my indignant expression.

The corners of his lips twitched sadistically. "Does it _hurt, _Akira?" To emphasize his words, he shoved back into me, his tip actually hitting my cervix, causing a grimace to form on my face.

Strings of curses whirled through my brain, but I stayed silent.

Two can play at this game.

His hands found their way to my breasts, softly rubbing at my pink nubs, a moan eliciting from my throat. I lead him on, making him think that I was giving in, but when he kissed my lips, I kept mine in a tight line.

Mystogan leaned back, utter fire in his eyes.

I celebrated a tiny win inside; that uncontained fury in his eyes was just such a turn on!

"Submit." He commanded me, taking me by surprise.

After a timely decision, I chose to take a risk. "I'm not that type of person."

He smirked, making a comment. "It surely doesn't look like that."

With my brain working a little slower than usual, it took a few seconds for me to realize what he was talking about, and my god, he was right. If I was dominant, I'd be on the top.

And where was I?

On the bottom.

Struggling, I attempted to flip over. My teammate held me down, and I'd never noticed just how strong he was. It was almost depressing at how his glorious muscles – the ones I admired so – were being used against me. When had the tables turned?

In my mind, I considered the good and the bad of submitting to him. Would it really be that bad to submit to him? My dignity would surely take a blow, but we were talking about Mystogan here, the sexiest man to ever be in Fairy Tail. He was a real badass, and certainly strong. On top of that, he'd been my teammate for countless years. From sealing anima to fighting side by side and even denying kingship, he was someone I could trust.

"Don't tell me that your father changed your true nature, Akira. I know what you're really like." He nibbled at my collarbone, his exhales causing goosebumps to rise up on my skin. "You're obviously submissive. You like it when it hurts. You like being _dominated_." Mystogan pointed out.

My words of retort caught in my throat. I almost wanted to snap at him, and tell him that I didn't like talking about my father, especially when it came to what he did to me. I was a weak and innocent seven year old when he told me that I was a disgrace to him. He'd wanted a boy, a strong boy. But I was a girl.

What did he do with me? He put me through brutal 'training' – which even consisted of throwing me out into a tropical rain forest to see if I could survive – all so that I could become a cold, tough and impassive mage like him. No, mage was too nice of a word. I was a cold-blooded killer.

He told me one day that the purpose of toughening me up was to take his place at the dark guild Raven Tail. I didn't have a choice whether to become an assassin or not. It was decided well before my birth. Thinking back, I could have revolted against him, just denying his wish. However, knowing my father, he would have killed me on the spot.

I guess that I didn't have a choice. My life became dark and consistent. Monday through Sunday, I murdered innocent people for jewels. And still, I was a mere shadow of what he used to be. All I wanted was to fill in his footsteps, to be someone he could be proud of. I really, really, whole-heartedly tried, but I when I'd look in his eyes, I always knew that I'd never be good enough.

That's why when I watched over him at his dying bed, I took his words of despise to heart. With his last breath, he looked at me dead in the face, and he told me that he was humiliated to have someone as weak as me to carry his last name. As his eyes became blank, my father told me that he still regretted not having a boy.

After that, I pretty much went rouge. I killed anyone in my path, women, children; I didn't care.

Brushing my past-dwelling thoughts aside, I addressed the rest of what he'd said.

I didn't even need to think twice about it. My teammate was absolutely right.

The only thing was that I didn't merely like those things; I secretly loved them.

"Mystogan." Whimpering, I wrapped my arms around his bare back. "M-Mystogan…" A tension was forming in my gut, and his rhythmic thrusts were becoming uneven. "I submit." I gave in easily, understanding a little more about myself in turn.

He didn't waste any time. Leaning down, he captured my lips, hungrily kissing me. I allowed him access, and his tongue exploring my mouth as I kept my own idle, not wanting to interfere and piss him off again.

I don't quite know how, but Mystogan located the scar beneath my ribcage, the one I'd gotten from battle training with my dad. His fingers slowly outlined it, and I felt my eyebrows drawling together in confusion. It was too dark in here to tell my scar apart from normal skin, plus the fact that I'd clearly never showed it to him before.

Also, was it just a coincidence that he tasted just like he had in my dream? I hadn't noticed it until now, since all I could taste earlier was the copper flavor of blood. Perhaps I was just being too paranoid, but it was still something I couldn't help but observe.

In a way, it didn't really matter. He was mine. I was his. However he preferred to put it.

By now, sweat was just dripping off our bodies. My fingers travelled the up curve of his spine, and I felt like a rubber band, slowly, slowly becoming strained until I just…

snap.

At that moment, I bit through the skin on his lower lip, blood once again surfacing up from beneath it. After snipping through the same skin twice, I figured that it would surely leave a mark.

A little part of me wondered what we were to each other as I dug my fingernails into his back, my body quivering from beneath him.

The blue-haired man trembled as he came into me, removing his lips from mine to suck up another bruise on my breastbone, some of the blood off his lips transferring to my skin. I hardly even felt him pull out, considering how overwhelmed I was with him.

"Jellal," Calling him by his real name, I watched as he stopped what he was doing. Mystogan didn't like it when people called him by that, but in this case, he only seemed slightly shocked about it. "I love you." Almost soundlessly, I confessed.

He ran his fingers through my black hair, which stood out from the light taupe carpet. "I always loved you, Akira. Even on the day I first met you."

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." I joked, as it felt like ages ago when he'd 'captured' me.

Mystogan laughed lightly. "It was worth waiting for."

I caught sight of something pink on his skin. Blinking, I discovered that wasn't seeing things. What was that?

Ripping through the wrappings on his arm, I uncovered what had been covered up.

His guild mark.

It was…

"Pink?" I almost giggled, but I stopped myself from engaging in silly banter. "Why on earth is your guild insignia _pink?_"

Never had I noticed it before, even throughout all the years we'd spent together.

"Oh, that." He frowned as he began his little story. "On the day I joined Fairy Tail, it just so happened that they'd run out of all their ink, with the exception of pink. Regardless, I ended up joining. I didn't want people to see my pink guild mark, so that's why I started putting wrapping on my arms."

"Hmm…" I debated in my mind. "I like it."

He deadpanned. "Really?"

"Yeah. The color looks good on you." Analyzing the mark, I decided that I approved of it.

Mystogan's eyebrows slightly stitched together, and I could almost see the gears turning in his head. "Out of curiosity, where is yours? I don't think I've ever seen it."

"It's blue, and at the base of my spine." I wasn't about to flip over and show it to him.

He grinned mischievously. "Do you have a thing for the color blue?"

Nonchalantly, I twirled a piece of his hair. "I guess I do."

Something looked like it was bothering him. Before I could ask, he spoke up. "I was wondering… what do want to tell the guild?"

"Nothing." I sneered mockingly. "I'd like to see how long it takes for them to figure out."

"One week." He betted, turning this into a game.

A rascal smile played on my lips. "I'll go for two."

* * *

**So, yeah. :3**

**R&R if you're cool like that.**


End file.
